MerryPippin
by SnapeFanNo1
Summary: My very first Merry/Pippin, I got this scene in my head reading some other fanfic and just had to write it down, it sounded so good, hope you think the same!


Pippin's eyes brightened momentarily as Merry crept swiftly into the bedroom and knelt before him, then darkened again, his pout returning as the young hobbit remembered he was supposed to be sulking still

Pippin's eyes brightened momentarily as Merry crept swiftly into the bedroom and knelt before him, then darkened again, his pout returning as the young hobbit remembered he was supposed to be sulking still. His gaze twitched briefly to the soft hand placed upon his knee and too late he squirmed away from the touch, folding his arms defiantly and staring deliberately beyond Merry's shoulder to the flickering shadows cast on the wall.

Straining back a smile, Merry reached out a hand towards Pippin's knee once more, genuine concern behind the laughter in his voice.

"Pip, dear, what's wrong?"

Twisting further away, Pippin sniffed in response and gave an abrupt, uneven shrug of his shoulders.

"Pip…" Merry, slid his hand further up Pippin's leg, smoothing the rough fabric under his fingers, watching carefully out the corner of his eyes for any movement from the other hobbit. There was a flicker of a smile across the tween's mouth, before he quickly replaced it with a firmer frown and pushed Merry's hand away from its slow path along his thigh.

Merry sank back on his ankles, folding his hands in his lap, a small furrow between his brows as he tried to decipher his friend's mood, whether or not the young lad was truly upset or very good at acting. He shifted slightly as if to get up and catching the lightning flash of Pippin's eyes towards him, read the insincerity in Pippin's annoyance and grinned to himself.

"Well, if you won't tell me what's wrong…" He stood up that time, and turned towards the door, but felt a small hand grab his wrist, a soft voice whisper "Merry, don't…" and quickly rearranged his grin into a look of annoyed defiance. Slowly turning back to Pippin, he gave an exaggerated sigh and raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to cheer me up." Merry felt his mask shatter in the face of that mischievous, alluring smile that lit up Pippin's features, while warm fingers traced lazy pattern's across the palm of his hand. With a tempting smile of his own, Merry pulled Pippin's hand to his mouth, kissing the tip of each finger.

"I can think of a few ways to do that."

"Why don't you come over here and tell me them then?" With a laugh, Merry allowed himself to be led back to the bed and pressed a kiss to Pippin's forehead.

"I'll wager we won't be the only ones to hear of them though."

"And what, pray, is that supposed to mean?" Pippin gazed up in mock offence, his green eyes wide and playful under a tumble of brown curls.

"Don't try that innocent look on me it stopped working years ago and you know you can never keep quite once I get my hands on you."

"Well, we will just have to see about that won't we?"

Pippin pulled Merry in closer for a deep, urgent kiss, tangling his fingers in the older hobbit's long curls, pulling him back onto the bed and smiling at the low moan he enticed from his lover with the shift of their bodies against one another.

Running his fingers over Merry's chest, he tugged at the buttons of the thin linen shirt, tantalisingly slow, pausing between each to place a kiss onto the warm skin revealed beneath. Merry dragged his own hands to Pippin's shirt, but they were caught up into the other hobbits firm grasp and pinned above him, Pippin's eyes laughing as he shook his head and continued on his maddeningly slow journey down Merry's body.

"It's far too easy to keep quite if you won't let me get my hands on you Pip." Pippin's hand paused, hovering above the last remaining button and with deliberate patience, pulled it free and drew the shirt away from Merry's body, fingers dancing along his skin back towards his shoulders where they rested lightly. Merry watched Pippin's features flicker as unknown thoughts raced through his mind and must have eventually come to some decision because he lifted his head again, suddenly, with a teasing smile and released Merry's hands, lying back as he did.

With barely contained patience Merry set to work on Pippin's shirt buttons, feeling blood racing beneath his hands, the young hobbit's chest rising and falling quicker now as Merry trailed kisses across the bare skin, flushed from the fire's heat, among other things. With a playful grin, Merry dipped his head to the soft contours of Pippin's throat, catching the sensitive spot just where his collar bone ran and that Merry knew was a perfect place to draw a soft moan from Pippin with. To his surprise, the only response to this was a tightening of muscles beneath his lips and he raised his head to see his lover's eyes clenched, mouth tightened against any sound. He chuckled, noting the determination to remain silent at even this slightest of touches and shifted his weight so his knees were pressed into the down mattress either side of Pippin's legs.

Opening one eye, Pippin glanced up at Merry, then opened wide both his eyes and grinned.

"Didn't think I could keep quite? We're all wrong sometimes, Merry."

"I've only just started." He replied, wicked teasing lighting up his face as he caught Pippin's mouth in a hot kiss, his hands sliding down to their waists pressed tight together.

"Now then, these trousers will simply not do," he tutted in cheery indignation, glancing down to the dark fabric his fingers were pressed into. Fixing his gaze deliberately on Pippin's he worked the buttons free and twisted his body to allow both pairs of offending garments to be ceremoniously stripped and deposited safely atop the bedside chair.

"Much better," he intoned, hands trailing across Pippin's chest and stomach, threatening with a glance to move further down at any moment. Pippin's breathing was ragged, his hands clenched into the sheets and sweat glistening across his still-tanned skin, dark in the fading light. Merry moved again, balancing his body carefully across Pippin's, resting on his hands; legs entwined with the younger hobbit's, the skin of their bodies barely making contact. Pippin released his grasp on the bed-sheets and wrapped his arms around Merry's neck, pulling him down once more, their mouths moist and urgent as they met, frissons of delight coursing through their veins at the rough contact of their skin. Merry grinned into the kiss as a soft gasp half escaped Pippin's lips and he pressed his body down harder, their chests rising and falling in sync, him breathing in the air that Pippin breathed out, warm and damp against his mouth. Digging his fingers into the hard muscle of the hobbits lower back, Merry pulled their hips tighter still, his tongue sliding across Pippin's collarbone, exalting in the fevered trembling he excited in his lover's body. Rapid, frantic breaths forced their way out of Pippin's throat, but still he kept silent, teeth clamped down onto his lower lip, choking back the cries that threatened to burst forth. Merry's rhythm became stronger, faster, the heat of Pippin against him in an unfamiliar silence, broken only by haggard breaths, sending his mind and body into overdrive, the passion flooding through his senses. Every inch of his body was all of a sudden a hundred times more sensitive to the feel of Pippin's skin against his, his eyes were filled with the candlelight sparkling on golden brown curls of hair, his nose was overwhelmed by the musky, spicy scent of Pippin's breath on his neck. Normally he could drive Pippin into squeals of delight with the softest of touches, but some unseen force had filled the young lads body and he could feel every sinew straining against revealing any vocalisation of his passion, which inexplicably made his own body respond all the more vigorously and his own voice want to fill the air with cries of love.

Tucking his head into the warm curve of Pippin's neck, Merry wrapped his legs firmly around the younger hobbits hips, their bodies slick and hot, rocking together in desperate movements. Sharp fingers dug into his back and Merry felt a stab of pain in his shoulder as Pippin bit down into the top of his arm, stifling back a scream as fervent currents tingled through their muscles.

Choking back his own moans, Merry wound his fingers between their hips, stroking along Pippin's solid length, feeling his own react equally to the touch, the electric heat signalling the nearness of both their climaxes. Merry faintly registered a hand move from his shoulder, the other stretching further across his back to hold them still close together and through the pounding of blood in his ears he dimly heard a voice sobbing, panting and with a slight shock, realised it was his own, crying out _Pippin_ over and again as they fought against release, stretching their passion as far as their control could take it. Merry lost that control first, his back arching wonderfully, smooth muscle glistening in the glow of firelight, another surprise in an evening filled with them; Pippin was usually persuaded into climax first by Merry's clever hands and tongue, but the same force that was keeping Pippin so silent kept his balance held, no more than a few seconds longer, but long enough for Merry to marvel at this revelation that such a small, delicate body could posses such calm, stubborn strength.

They collapsed down onto the rumpled sheets, their exhausted bodies slick against each other, their arms trembling as they clung together, waiting for their breathing to slow enough to talk.

"Wha…what…was _that?_" Merry recovered first, his eyes wide with wonder as he stared down at his lover, then with a throb of guilt noticed a trickle of blood seep down Pippin's arm, where he had bit down hard to stop himself screaming out at his climax. Pippin followed Merry's concerned gaze and gave a reassuring smile, placing a trembling kiss against Merry' neck, breath still fast and hot on his throat.

"So…worth it…" he managed to pant out, his hands still shaking atop Merry's stomach. "You are beautiful…when you…scream my name…like that. I've never…felt so much…pleasure before…in my _life…_"

Merry smiled then, cradling Pippin close for a soft, lingering kiss.

"We may…just have to…try that…again then." He sank his head back onto the pillows, every muscle and sinew in his body feeling lose and languid, his heart still hammering and his mind fuzzy with happiness and exhaustion. He felt Pippin draw his arms around him, tucking his body neatly beside his before they drifted off into a thick slumber.


End file.
